


Idiot

by RedVelvetPancakesAreYummy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetPancakesAreYummy/pseuds/RedVelvetPancakesAreYummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is hard to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

2-D is an idiot. He did idiotic things. He said idiotic stuff. Yet, nothing was dumber than him falling in love with Murdoc Niccals. What an idiot.

Murdoc Niccals. The green, rude, unhygienic satanists with anger issues. How could he love him? Murdoc spent his time drinking, shagging some bird, or beating the hell out of 2-D. Honestly, he's such an unlikable asshole, it's a surprise that 2-D even started with him so long.

But then, the were those moments where he realized why he loved him. Murdoc can be kind when he wanted to. After the incident with Paula, Murdoc had invited him over to his Winnebago. Though reluctant to go, he went anyway. What he expected was for the satanists to yell at him, to tell him to suck it up, that she's just a girl. What he got however, was Murdoc offering to just sit down with him and have a few drinks. So knew the bassist could be something other than a jerkass.

But loving the man was hopeless. For Murdoc, it was just fuck then get out the next day. 2-D knew there was no hope. Murdoc couldn't love him. He wouldn't love him. Yes, 2-D is an idiot. A dumb, hopelessly in love idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. This is the first thing I wrote for Gorillaz. Please leave a review If you liked it.


End file.
